Dear Kafka
by paydonatlarge
Summary: Eto "finds" a journal and decides that it needs to be saved. So, being the kind person she is, decides to take it and share with it everything she can't to anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Dear (dead dude's journal),

I'm sorry I gutted your owner. I hadn't meant to kill him, but a ghoul must eat. Since I killed your previous owner, I felt it only right that I reclaim you as mine. Now, I did have to remove any evidence that you belong to anyone else, but you'll come to forgive me. We will need to come to be best friends seeing as we are all each other has got. I wonder what I'll name you. It will have to be something that relates us, and be very meaningful to us. I know that we have both lost our fathers, in somewhat of the same way. I will have to let you know next time I scribe to you the innermost thoughts of my peculiar mind.

Nevertheless, we need to start somewhere. I'm going to just assume that you don't have very much history, due to the fact that most of your old life was just some teen venting his hatred to you. So I'll begin. My father really isn't dead to the world, just to me. He has been for most of my life. I'd like to think that I can forgive him, but truth be told I can't right now. He is the reason I'm alive today yes, but he's also the reason I'm alive period. For that very reason, I will not forgive him. You must be pondering as to why I can't but you will fail to find any sufficient answer to this. The reason for it is because I'm not just some plain old run-of-the-mill ghoul. My mother was human.

To provide you with the backstory you need in order to understand this I'll start where it all began. My mother was an attractive young woman of slight build, with a warm demeanor. She wore her sandy blonde hair in a chin-length bob, with short bangs and side pieces that framed her face. Her name was Ukina, and she worked at a coffee shop at nights, and was secretly a journalist. Ukina was a kind, outgoing woman who had a unique sensibility and curiosity. Despite her cheerful persona, she also possessed a sharp intuition which allowed her to see through other people and their facade.

In the past, Ukina was working as a waitress in a cafe that Yoshimura frequented. Ukina eventually grew closer to the solitary Yoshimura, opening him up to a new view on life. At some point, Ukina was able to see that Yoshimura was not all that he appears, and eventually discovered his identity as a ghoul. She did not run away from him but rather embraced Yoshimura, seeing how lonely he had been throughout his life. After this event, the two became lovers and she became pregnant with their child, aka Me. Although both of them wanted to have the baby, Yoshimura informed Ukina that human-ghoul hybrids were very rare and would die before birth because human mother could not sustain a ghoul baby and vice versa. At first, Ukina appeared to accept this fact, but she later decides to eat human meat in order to save her unborn child from malnutrition. Her determination led to the baby being born healthy and well.

While raising their child together, Yoshimura found Ukina's diary and discovered that she was not a waitress but a journalist who was chasing V, the organization that had recruited Kuzen as a "cleaner". She did not have any idea of Yoshimura's affiliation with V. V likewise discovered Ukina's relationship with Yoshimura and what she knew about the organization. Deeming her a threat, V ordered Yoshimura to make a decision; kill Ukina or die together. After Yoshimura and V lured Ukina to a secluded location, she realized that she was going to die but was resigned to her fate. She was killed by Yoshimura after stating how worrisome it would be knowing that Yoshimura would be alone after she was gone. Her death allowed Yoshimura to flee with their daughter, and her diary filled with the secrets she had learned was entrusted to Eto. In order to protect his infant daughter from them, Yoshimura entrusted her to the care of a Ghoul known as Noroi and left her in the 24th Ward with her mother's diary.

Well, that's all you get for today. I hope to have found a name for you next time we meet. Until then, don't get lost under my sheets again, because if you do I won't think twice about burning you.

With regards,

Eto Yoshimura


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Kafka,

I've done it! I've come up with your name! It took lots of thought, but I did it. I'll try to remember most of why I chose this name here shortly, but forgive me if this isn't correct.

" Dearest Father,

You asked me recently why I maintain that I am afraid of you. As usual, I was unable to think of any answer to your question, partly for the very reason that I am afraid of you, and partly because an explanation of the grounds for this fear would mean going into far more detail than I could even approximately keep in mind while talking. And if I now try to give you an answer in writing, it will still be very incomplete, because, even in writing, this fear and its consequences hamper me in relation to you and because the magnitude of the subject goes far beyond the scope of my memory and power of reasoning...

You struck nearer home with your aversion to my writing and to everything that, unknown to you, was connected with it. Here I had, in fact, got some distance away from you by my own efforts, even if it was slightly reminiscent of the worm that, when a foot treads on its tail end, breaks loose with its front part and drags itself aside. To a certain extent I was in safety; there was a chance to breathe freely. The aversion you naturally and immediately took to my writing was, for once, welcome to me. My vanity, my ambition did suffer under your proverbial way of hailing the arrival of my books: "Put it on my beside table!", but I was really quite glad of it, not out of rebellious malice, not only out of delight at a new confirmation of my view of our relationship, but quite spontaneously, because to me that formula sounded something like: "Now you are free!" Of course it was a delusion; I was not, or, to put it most optimistically, was not yet, free. My writing was all about you; all I did there, after all, was to bemoan what I could not bemoan upon your breast. It was an intentionally long, drawn-out leave-taking from you… "

Quite poetic isn't it?! I can hardly hold my excitement, at this realization that I am not the only one who feels this way! You don't know this yet because I haven't told you, but I am proud to say that I am actually quite famous! It may bemuse you to think that a ghoul couldn't possibly be able to hold the public's spotlight and not be revealed to be a creature of the night. You'd be right. However, you also seem to forget that I am not just ghoul, but also human. I seem to have inherited my mother's great sense of intuition, as well as my father's ability to hide in plain sight. Most of my books have pieces of my life, as well as a ghoul's life, buried deep within.

Oh my, I seem to have gone on another tirade and completely skipped my point to all this, and that's your name! Kafka, you are the symbolism of me and Kafka, and how we both have written about our fathers, how we have strife and how we're coping with it. You are to me as that letter must have been to him. I have to go now, and I fear we won't see each for a long time. But I must do what is best for my organization. You don't know of them yet, but sometime I'll tell you.

Til next time,

Eto Yoshimura


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Kafka,

I have returned to you! Did you miss me whilst I was gone? I did. I partook in quite a fun game of cat and mouse this past month. When I was feeding within the 24th ward, I was ambushed by a group of pesky CCG investigators. What are they you ask? Not to get too carried away but The Commission of Counter Ghoul was founded in 1890 by Daikichi Washuu, is a federal agency that serves as a criminal investigative body in cases connected to ghouls. The Ghoul Countermeasures Law is the legal foundation for CCG's prosecution of ghouls. CCG's headquarters are in the 1st Ward. Ghouls commonly call the Ghoul Investigators Doves, a nickname that originates from CCG's seal. Clear enough? I hope so because that's all you're getting from me!

Anyway, back to my story! During a routine Whack-a-mole operation, a team lead by Itsuki Marude encountered me deep within the 24th Ward and was quickly overwhelmed by my surprising supreme battle knowledge for a yound child such as I. Associate Special Class Kasuka Mado stayed behind so the others could retreat, sacrificing her life to protect her husband and comrades. Quite stupid if you ask me, seeing as I would have just left her be if she didn't attack me. A later investigation found that I had torn the Investigator to pieces, and scattered her partially-devoured remains everywhere for them to find! Quite fun to then see that her husband had picked up a new hobby of collecting all the best quinque he could get, to "use to stop that owl bastard once I find her!"

I believe that I owe you some more of my past. When I was living apart from my father, I found that I had no place in this world, I went on quite the rampage killing anything in my path, and developed my Kakuja and begin a bloody rampage that had sparked the investigators to come find me. Funny the irony. That's all that you need to know at this time, farewell weathered friend.

Truly,

Eto Yoshimura


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Kafka,

Quite a lot had happened since we last talked. So much in fact, that I don't know where to start! I've started a new project. It's name is Kaneki. I won't disclose to you the bulk of the plan, but we may have found our One Eyed King. I've been planning my end-game for some time now. I believe that he might be the king on this chessboard. But what will I be trying to accomplish? Well, the answer is quite simple, to break the CCG and to end V. If they're broken, like me, then they'll be easier to rid myself of them.

Oh, how I love telling someone what runs through my head! You see I had planted thoughts into a simpleton who hides within both the CCG as well as V's organization. I had him follow Kaneki and when Rize attacked, he cut the cables and "killed" them both. Now, we both know that they are too important to our plan for us to kill them. So I had Doctor Kanou transplant Rize's Kakuja into Kaneki. But here's the kicker! Because she has such a great regenerative ability we've ripped them from here over and over again, transplanting them all into Kaneki! What have we created? Hopefully one day he'll see this is all for his good. And if he doesn't, he's easily expendable. After all we only have 12 others. I have to go, the others are calling and can't keep them waiting.

Returning shortly,

Eto.


End file.
